Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to natural breast enhancement aides and more specifically it relates to a breast enhancement system for reducing the symptoms of PMS and/or non-invasive breast augmentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Breast enhancement systems have typically been comprised of surgical breast augmentation. Surgical breast augmentation is evasive, potentially dangerous, costly, leaves scars and difficult to reverse after implementation.
Hence, natural breast enhancement systems have been developed recently as an alternative to invasive surgical procedures. Examples of products on the market today are NATURE""S WAY PMS FORMULA, DR. CHRISTOPHER""S CHANGEASE, and NATROL PMS CONTROL FOR WOMEN.
Breast augmentation and/or maintenance in young and older females are major personal desires of, and social demand placed on millions of women throughout the world. Genetics and the natural hormones responsible for desirable bust lines are not the same in all females. Technology advances in the apparel, medical, and cosmetic industries have attempted to satisfy the demands of the general population, but more often leave much to be desired or too much to be handled. It is commonly known that breast enhancement occurs naturally in most women during the latter half of the normal menstrual cycle.
In these respects, the breast enhancement system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional methods of use and compositions of the prior art, and in so doing provides a composition and a method of using the composition primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the symptoms of PMS and/or non-invasive breast augmentation.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of invasive breast augmentation systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new breast enhancement system wherein the same can be utilized for reducing the symptoms of PMS and/or non-invasive breast augmentation.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new breast enhancement system that has many of the advantages of existing natural breast augmentation systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features and functions that result in a new breast enhancement system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art natural breast augmentation systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an amount of saw palmetto extract, an amount of soybean extract, an amount of pomegranate extract, an amount of wild yam extract, an amount of fennel seed, an amount of dong quai, an amount of blessed thistle, an amount of dandelion root and an amount of watercress. The composition is preferably distributed in an oral system, preferably in the form of a plurality of capsules, caplet, tablets, soft gelatin capsule or the like taken separately, orally administered on a daily basis.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a breast enhancement system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.
Another object is to provide a breast enhancement system that reduces the symptoms of premenstrual syndrome (PMS) and/or non-invasive breast augmentation.
An additional object is to provide a breast enhancement system that is non-invasive.
A further object is to provide a breast enhancement system that does not leave scars.
Another object is to provide a breast enhancement system that enhances the breast size by mimicking natural hormones.
A further object is to provide a breast enhancement system that may be taken orally in the form of a capsule, caplet, tablet, soft gelatin capsule or the like.
Another object is to provide a breast enhancement system that improves an individual""s quality of life and self-confidence.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific use illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.